


“Honey, you’re sick. Go lay down, I’ll make you some soup.”

by haato_biito



Series: -MEMORIA- [3]
Category: -MEMORIA- The World I Remember No Longer Exists
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Work(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haato_biito/pseuds/haato_biito
Summary: Perhaps Kiyomi could not tell the difference between the curable and the incurable after all.





	“Honey, you’re sick. Go lay down, I’ll make you some soup.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work by me, [tumblr user asuuna](http://asuuna.tumblr.com), based around my OCS from a work-in-progress novel, [-MEMORIA-](http://kaitoandkiyomi.tumblr.com). This is a ficlet I wrote purely for my own enjoyment, and nothing here is representative of the canon story. If you want to find out more about my characters and the main plot, [please click here!~](http://kaitoandkiyomi.tumblr.com/summary)

The light streaming in through the shimmering curtains roused Kiyomi from a light sleep. She scrunched her eyes closed before they flittered open, taking in the brilliance of a new day. Particles of dust floated airily through the beams of light, dancing playfully in the light breeze from the window. She watched as they floated up and down, swirling around each other, as if in a trance.

The scene was so peaceful. So, so peaceful.

Every day since everything had ended, things had become tranquil and still. Sometimes, Kiyomi awoke expecting that same dark, isolating room. Yet every time, she discovered that those times were over. That past self had gone. She was reborn.

Turning over in bed, the cool, cotton sheets shifted. She pulled them closer to her, savoring the lingering warmth of the morning despite donning a nightgown, before brushing stray hairs from her face.

He was asleep.

Her eyes softened as she took in his resting form. It wasn’t until his eyes were closed that she realized how long his lashes were. Bed head suited him, complimenting the already messy locks of hair as they swept over his forehead.

Soft, even breaths.

That was when she noticed the uncharacteristic redness of his cheeks. How his forehead glistened lightly with a film of sweat. Kiyomi frowned. He was usually such a cold sleeper.

She delicately sat up, securing the sheet around her chest, and reached a slender hand out towards him. It brushed the brown of his hair, before coming to rest on his brow.

He was burning up.

At her touch, Kaito stirred. He reached a hand up groggily towards hers, removing it from his head and holding it gently, yet firmly enough to transfer his radiant heat.

“What’re you up to so early in the morning, Kiyomi?” Kaito murmured, rubbing his eye with his free hand.

“Your body temperature is higher than usual, are you feeling okay?” Kiyomi enquired softly, rubbing the back of his hand tenderly. At the mention of this, Kaito used his free hand to ruffle his hair from his eyes, and looked at Kiyomi properly.

“Is that your way of telling me that I’m especially good looking this morning?” Kaito jested, a small smirk lining his lips. Kiyomi scoffed lightheartedly at the notion, then smiled in return.

“No, I’m being serious. You’re really warm. Maybe you’re coming down with something?”

“I feel fine.” The grip on her hand tightened, and he pulled her closer to him, “Maybe it’s because you’re here.” He added, staring deep into her eyes. His expression was so serious, so heartfelt and real that for a second the blood rose in a flourish to Kiyomi’s cheeks, mirroring Kaito’s rosy complexion; but it soon died down, and she ran a hand through his hair playfully.

“I can tell the difference between an illness and the incurable disease of love, Kaito-kun.” Kiyomi quipped, lightly tapping him on the nose before removing the sheet from around her, and stepping into a pair of slippers.

Kaito began to sit up to follow her, but she quickly leaned back on the bed, her nightgown flowing with the movement. She rested a hand against his chest, pushing him back down.

“You just stay right there. I’ll be back.” she teased sweetly, “Patients should be good and do what they’re told by their nurse.” Kiyomi gave him an angelic smile, before jumping off the bed and moving to the kitchen.

Kaito lay back down, stunned. Since when had Kiyomi become so witty?

He remembered back to when he had first met her. It seemed like a lifetime ago. They were both practically children; fifteen, their first year of high school. At the slightest of glances, touches, or gestures he gave her, she would blush profusely. A timid girl, yet so very adorable.

It had made him want to protect her.

However, somehow, during the time that everything seemingly ended and began all at once, she had grown. She had matured not only physically, but mentally. She was beautiful and radiant and bright.

She was an angel, and she was now the one that was protecting him.

Something profound and warm fluttered in Kaito’s stomach at the thought, and it made him come to terms with how deeply she had become ingrained in his life. They were open with each other, shared everything with each other. And now they were here.

Perhaps Kiyomi could not tell the difference between the curable and the incurable after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by an anonymous ask on tumblr! Thank you for the prompt! [The prompt list can be found here!~](http://asuuna.tumblr.com/post/161986850967)


End file.
